Drunken Asuka
by gunman
Summary: Asuka gets drunk and confronts everyone about her problems with them, including Kaji and Shinji.


_**DRUNKEN ASUKA**_

by Gunman

Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is just another story I did for fun.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Misato Katsuragi parties are all memorable. Apparently the purple-haired woman had them often enough that she practically kept the liquor industry float herself.

While Gendo would never have a party celebrating the defeat of the Angels, that didn't stop Misato and the others from celebrating. The guest list for this particular party consisted of herself, Shinji Ikari, Asuka Langley Sohryu, Rei Ayanami, Dr Ritsuko Akagi, Maya Ibuki, Ryoji Kaji, Kensuke Aida, Toji Suzuhara, Hikari Horaki and Pen-Pen.

Misato had made sure that the kids didn't get any of the alcohol, though that didn't stop the adults from drinking in front of them.

"Oh, yes." Ritsuko groaned. "Real responsible."

"I'm telling you it's true." Kaji said to Toji.

"Is not!" the jock exclaimed.

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"There's no way that's possible."

"I'm telling you, son, that penguin can out drink everyone here except Misato." the unshaven man said to the boy.

Toji looked over at the warm-water penguin, who was being cuddled by the pigtailed class rep.

"I still think that's a load!" Toji groaned.

"Well, since you're underage, I guess we'll never know." he smirked.

While most of the party was going on, Asuka had managed to snag a couple cans of Misato's special brew and retreated to her room.

She was upset at Kaji's total lack of attention, and sought to drown out her depression with liquor.

She had little idea of what all that would entail.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

An hour later...

"Asuka, are you alright? Are you in there?" a concerned Shinji Ikari asked as he rapped on the door to the German girls room.

The door was pulled open violently, revealing a disheveled looking girl who had a slight hint of liquor on her breath.

"Uh, Asuka, are you..." Shinji stated to say.

"Shut Up, Third!" she spat as she pushed the boy and stormed into the living room, where everyone was gathered. "I got something to get off my chest!" Asuka practically shouted to the group.

"Let's hope it's her shirt." Toji grinned.

"I got my camera." Kensuke smirked.

Shinji just glared at them from behind Asuka. Misato looked at Shinji, who just pantomimed the 'she is drunk' gesture.

"Asuka, what..." Misato tried to interject.

"I'll start with Misato!" Asuka shouted.

"Uh..."

"What the hell makes you so special that Kaji would want to sleep with you? I'm much prettier!"

"Now wait a minute! I don't want Kaji and he doesn't go for young girls." Misato complained.

"Oh you would say that you old woman!"

"What did..." said 'old woman' started to get up.

"Misato, sit down." Ritsuko said as she grabbed the woman's arm as Asuka sauntered over to Kaji.

"Kaji! What's wrong with me? Am I not pretty enough? Not tall enough? Not developed enough?" she asked as she pulled her shirt up to reveal her yellow satin bra, practically shoving them in the man's face.

The unshaven man was actually backing up from the girl.

"I was more than willing to be your love-slave, I even got drunk like Misato, since you like easy women, but you're still not interested." she said with tears.

"Uh, Asuka..."

"YOU'LL NEVER KNOW WHAT YOU COULD HAVE HAD, MR RYOJI!" she shouted.

At this point, Kaji realized that Asuka wasn't going to be chasing after him anymore. And part of him was a bit sad at that.

"And you Ritsuko! Don't think I can't tell you dye your hair blond!" Asuka screamed.

"You dye your hair?" Shinji asked the scientist.

"What you couldn't tell?" Misato asked.

"Well it, just looked... natural... to me."

Ritsuko actually smiled at that.

"And those stupid weapons you made! They can't get past those stupid Angel's stupid AT-Fields! Why don't you build some weapon than can penetrate those stupid force fields? Huh? Why didn't you ever think about that, huh blondie?"

The faux-blond just glared at the redhead as she turned on Toji and Kensuke together.

"You, monkey boy!" she shouted at Toji.

"Huh?"

"I don't know what the hell Hikari sees in you. You're a perverted idiot who drops his pants in front of young girls after staring at their underwear!"

"What? When was this?" Hikari asked accusingly.

"Uhhhh..." the jock blushed a little.

"And you, ya damned geek-boy otaku!" Asuka turned on Kensuke.

"Oh, boy." said otaku braced himself for his lashing.

"What makes you think you're qualified to be an Eva-pilot?" Asuka roared.

"Uhhh..."

"You're so obsessed with Eva's and the military, but let me tell you something! You'd never make the first cut of boot camp, you're weaker than Shinji!"

"Ouch." the boy winced at the insult.

"And I know all about those pictures you took of me! I want a cut of the profits or I'm gonna go ballistic on your freckle-faced, pansy ass!"

"50?" he tried to offer.

"**70!"** she shouted.

"Done!" he relented.

Everyone watched as Asuka's glare turned to Rei.

"And you Wondergirl! Do you know why I don't like you? Because you have no emotions! You never smile, or cry, or get angry, or do anything even remotely human! That's what make it so hard to like you! It's the quiet ones you gotta watch out for!" she shouted. "You'd probably get a boy if you could at least be social!"

Asuka was staggering a little at this point as she turned to Maya Ibuki.

"And you! Why don't you finally admit that you're in love with Ritsuko?" she said to the short-haired computer tech.

The young woman blushed as everyone looked at her. Especially Ritsuko

"You didn't know? She's a lesbian! Why do you think she sticks to Dr Akagi like white on rice? She is always with her, always by her side. Maya Ibuki, the loyal sidekick. Not that Ritsuko's not hot, but you know I've been to college so I had psychology classes so I can tell a lot about people when they do things they don't even realize it. I just never cared until now, strange isn't it?" she said as she got right in Maya's face, like she was going to kiss her. "Do you wanna kiss me?" she said as she puckered her lips.

Maya was blushing as she did that, but was glad when the girl pulled back and turned her attention to her best friend.

"And you Hikari! You've got lousy taste in prospective boyfriends. Hell, Shinji would be better for you! At least he can appreciate everything you do in class, and I know he's a damn better kisser!"

Hikari and Shinji blush a little.

"And you, Third Child!" the redhead said as she turned to the last person in the room.

"Oh here we go." he groaned, realizing it was only a matter of time before she got to him.

She grabs him by the shirt and starts shaking him.

"WHY DON'T YOU LOOK AT ME WHEN WE MAKE LOVE????" Asuka bawls out loud.

Ritsuko and Misato were just staring at her, Kaji and Maya turned to look at each other, Toji, Kensuke and Hikari are frozen in place, Rei was totally indifferent to what was said, but watched intently, Pen-Pen, who had been lucky enough not to get picked on, just continued eating his fish, and Shinji was just stunned.

"W-W-What?" he gasped.

"Why don't you ever notice me? What do I have to do to get you to kiss me? Make fun of your mother on the anniversary of her death _again_? Or maybe get naked and throw myself on you?"

Shinji was glowing red at this.

"Tell me why, Shinji!" she said, starting to cry.

"Because... you don't like me." he admitted.

"Of course I like you! I gave you my first kiss for crying out loud!"

At this, Toji and Kensuke were filing this away for future teasing, as was Misato.

"But you said you were bored and you'd rather kiss Kaji." Shinji explained.

"I know. But I realized that Kaji would never like me like I wanted him too. And... I've liked you since the first day I met you."

"But then...why were you so mean to me?" he asked.

"Because I wanted to help you." she stated.

"Help me?"

Now everyone, including Rei, was confused.

"I wanted to make you stronger, so I was mean to you, to make you confrontational so that you'd fight back and be a better pilot. Didn't you see that?" she explained.

"Uh... no."

She softened a little. "Yeah... I probably came on too strong for you. I'm... sorry Shinji." she said and started crying as she fell against his chest. "Please don't hate me, Shinji."

Shinji was still stunned by this, but put his hands around the girl and held her as she cried.

Several tense minutes passed as the whole group just stared at the emotional scene, until...

"Alright, everybody, party's over. Thank you all for coming, now if you don't mind we've got an upset pilot to take care of." Misato said, ushering everyone, including Ritsuko and Hikari, out the door.

Shinji helped Asuka to the couch while everyone slowly filed out, the girl still clutching tightly to the boy. Once everyone was gone, Misato came over to the pair, Shinji gently stroking the redheads soft hair as she had all but passed out from crying.

"Shinji, is she alright?" Misato asked.

"Yeah. I think she's asleep now." Shinji replied.

"Well, she did have a lot of stuff to vent about. She's bound to be tired."

"You know the worst part of this?" he asked.

"What?"

"Asuka was drunk when she said all that. When she wakes up, she's not going to remember any of this. She'll probably hate me if she finds out I was touching her."

"But Shinji... didn't you hear what she said? She likes you." she reaffirmed.

"Misato, she was drunk. She didn't know what she was saying." he contested.

"Is that experience, or fear?"

"What?"

"Shinji, why is it so hard so you to believe that Asuka may like you?"

"I just... well, you see the way she looks at Kaji, the way she talks about him compared to how she usually talks to me. She's completely in love with the man. I always envied that about him." he said.

"Because he had Asuka's love?"

"Yes."

"And you wanted it?"

"Well..." he said, blushing.

Misato maturely said nothing, just got the boy a blanket.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It was hours later when Asuka finally stirred. She looked around and noticed that she was lying up against the young Ikari. She took in his features, as bit-by-bit the events of last night came back to her.

"Shinji?"

"Mmm." Shinji groaned as he woke up. He looked at Asuka and froze. "Asuka?"

"Did you... take advantage of me?"

"No!" he answered quickly.

"Why not?"

He looked at her for a few seconds. "Is that a trick question?"

"I may have been drunk, Shinji, but I wasn't that bad." she confessed.

"Asuka..."

"Just tell me, Shinji... do you... like me?"

"I... uh... Asuka... I can't answer that question."

"Why not, Shinji?" she asked, suddenly fearful.

"Because... I don't _like_ you... I love you." he admitted.

The redhead just stared at Shinji for several seconds, before throwing herself into his arms and hugging him tightly.

The boy wrapped his arms around the girl and held her tightly in response.

"I don't hate you, Asuka, and I promise I won't leave you. I love you, Asuka-chan."

"I love you too, Shinji-kun."

Shinji tilted Asuka's head up and kissed her lightly on the lips.

Asuka didn't complain about his breathing this time as tears of happiness filed down her face.

"Uh... Shinji-kun?" she asked after he had pulled away.

"Yes, Asuka-chan?"

"I have to know. Why didn't you take advantage of me?"

"I already told you. I love you." he answered.

Asuka just stared at him, a glassy-eyed look in her eyes.

"I could never take advantage of the girl I love." he said, stroking her cheek gently.

Right then, Asuka realized that getting drunk was the best thing that could have happened to her. With that, the redhead snuggled into Shinji's embrace, drawing strength from his love and warmth as the boy kissed her forehead lightly.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Authors Notes:

This is my third 'Drunken' story involving Asuka. Hope everyone enjoyed it. It actually turned out less funny than I hoped, but I still liked doing it.

It's basically a Shinji/Asuka one-shot, where Asuka finally breaks down, gets hammered and just lets out her frustrations on everyone. She did tend to ramble a little, but that was intentional as she did sneak a couple of beers from Misato.

I might add another chapter with omakes later on.

Please read and review.


End file.
